Shaku Orcs
The Shaku are the main inhabitants of Daenor, and the Overrealm of Ilmanor, and are the main fighting force of the Shadowmage. RACIAL ORIGINS The Shaku, like all Orcs, were bred thousands of years ago in the Pits of Balzot. The Shaku are those Orcs bred by the Shadowmage, in the deeps of Daenor. Subjugated by the Shadowmage and his minions, the Shaku expanded north from Daenor, and conquered the lands of the Blessed. POLITICAL STRUCTURE The Shaku have no real power of their own; most serve as fodder and slaves for the higher Dark Powers. Within Shaku society, only the strong have any power. The leader or an Orc warband is the toughest and strongest Orc, not necessarily the most intelligent. Most Orcs willingly bow to anyone more powerful than them; Trolls, Ogres and many other vile spawn are frequently found in charge of a band. SOCIAL STRUCTURE The Shaku have no social order as such; all Orc males are warriors, and all females are used for whelping. Very few Orcs enjoy any other kind of profession, though a few manage to become smiths. The strongest Shaku males have the most access to the whelping pits, and the weak usually die quite early on. Orcs were bred and live for combat, and have no interest in any other aspect of society. Only High-Shaku, such as Grey and Black Orcs ever reach positions of real power in the ranks. A group of about 100 Orcs makes a warband, usually with fearsome names like 'Skull-eaters.' A particularly strong warlord can unite many warbands together. MILITARY STRUCTURE Every male Shaku is a warrior, and as such the entire culture is a standing army. Leaders of small bands are usually strong Shaku, with High-Shaku (Grey, Black and Vard) commanding the larger warbands. Other creatures, like humans, Drowzan and demons frequently command the hosts. CURRENCY Most Orcs do not possess any money, and that which they own is usually stolen from victims, or weaker Shaku. Whilst Daenor does mint its own coins, very little is in circulation amongst the Shaku, who prefer to just steal what they need. APPEARANCE The Shaku are darker than most Orcs, possessing very dark to black skin, as well as large red eyes. The Shadowmage bred them to look more fearsome than other Orcs, though they still possess very limited intellect. The Orcs are usually devoid of hair, and wear what little armour they can get their hands on. The strongest Shaku usually have the best armour and weapons, as they steal it from the weaker ones. HOUSING The Daenor Shaku usually live underground, in giant cave complexes or warrens. These caves are usually filthy places, and carved with little or no planning. Barracks, brothels, weaning caves, arenas, torture chambers; all rooms are added as necessary, and the Shaku care very little if the cesspit is located in the same cave as the larder. Many of the Shaku tribes also control the watchtowers and citadels of Daenor- the Shaku have very few needs, and make perfect guards. Of course, the Shadowmage finds it necessary to put these Orcs under the command of a more intelligent individual, such as a Drowzan or Morrim. The Ilmanor Shaku do not usually live underground, or in warrens, like their Daenor cousins. Instead they dwell in the abandoned cities of the Blessed. Due to the danger and unpleasantness of Ilmanor's Underrealm, the Orcs much prefer to live in the 'luxurious' mannish cities. Most live in the abandoned and run-down buildings of the towns, though some buildings scare the Orcs, and are avoided completely. When a town cannot support the entire host, extra houses are built outside, usually from bones and fur. A town very rarely supports more than one Orcish warband, in part due to their territoriality, and their quarrelsome nature, and in part due to the large size of some warbands. Orcish towns usually reek of blood, urine and faeces, and are filled with disease, and death. DIET Shaku will eat whatever they can get their hands on; usually they settle for fungus or rats, and other small creatures; when pressured, a Shaku wouldn't think twice about eating a human, elf or even another Orc. WORSHIP The Shaku are taught to worship only a handful of deities. First and foremost is Kish'ana (O. He who brings Pain), which is the Orcish name for the Shadowmage. They also worship Van'cushi (the Death Queen) and Balzot. STATS ST: +5 CO: +10 QU: 0 AG: 0 PR: 0 SD: -10 IN: -10 ME: -10 EM: -10 RE: -5 SD: -10 LU: -10 APP: -10 ADOLESCENT SKILLS Body Dev 2 Religion: Gurbereth 1 Weapon 1 3 Scrounge 2 Weapon2 2 MIA: Chain 3 Perception: Smell 1 Looting 1 Brawling 2 Language: Orcish 7 Ambush 2 Hunting 2 Background Pts. 40 Category:Daenor Category:Ilmanor Category:Races Category:Orcs Category:Shaku